Lamb to the Wolves
by sasunaru-eater
Summary: Luffy is a lamb forced to move to the horrid North forest after a huge fire in the South forest destroyed his home. He's cold, sick and just when he though it couldn't get worse... He gets captured by two perverted wolves named Sabo and Ace! He's afraid of being eaten-but the brothers wish to "eat" him in a different way .
1. He is sick

Off in the forest past the river was a valley full of flowers and tall grass, and it was beautiful! Many animals lived around this meadow in peace. But then a fierce storm hit, flooding the field and making the animals flee from their homes. Then in the dry season a fierce fire engulfed the area, any survivors were left to fend for themselves. One of these survivors was Monkey D. Luffy, a lamb who had lived near the field. His parents had died long ago so he didn't lose anyone super close to him, just a few friends. His home was destroyed and all he had were the clothes on his back and his hat. His fluffy white ears poked out of the holes on his hat that was given to him by a wolf named Shanks. He also wore a deep red shirt that was a few sizes to big for him and a pair of denim shorts that had some of his mothers wool stitched to the bottom of his pants for warmth. His sandals had completely fallen apart after the fire so he was bare foot at the moment. He wandered through the forest for a few days in search of a good area to stay. He was so thin that the only thing keeping his pants up was a thick piece of rope tied loosely around his waist. His shirt also was becoming a problem since he lost so much weight, it would easily slide off his shoulders as he walked. The forest fire had damaged a fairly large part of the forest that was peaceful and Luffy knew that being a larger herbivore in a small area that would be overpopulated with other creatures was a bad idea. He decided to try his chances in the northern forest. The forest infested with predators and wolves. He trembled at the idea of being eaten but he only planned to skim the edge and eat what he could live in the damaged area were it would be safer.

There it is... Luffy thought, in front of him at about a half of a miles distance stood a lush forest, untouched by the fire. Luffy had tried to stall his trip by eating the patches of dried grass under the ashes. but it was like drinking water, his stomach wasn't empty but he wasn't getting any nutrients. Dammit! Get ahold of yourself! Luffy screamed in his head, if you don't go now, you'll lose more energy and wont be able to run away from a predator if you get spotted! Not to mention the ashes are settling so they will eventually smell me loitering around... He made up his mind and charged in. He quickly found edible food and roots about a few yards in. He coated himself in ash to cover his scent and viciously stuffed his face and while he was chewing threw leaves and flowers onto his laid out shirt. Ok, that should be plenty. He wrapped up his shirt and hid in the bushes assuring no one was around to see him bolt into the dead area. When he was confident he ran back into the ashes, he ran and ran and ran until he reached his new home. It wasn't much considering there was no wood around, but he had managed to fashion a rock wall at the opening of a shallow cave, there was enough room for him to make up a bed of blankets and sheets he saved and a few supplies that were in his emergency bag for the dry season. He dumped the leaves and grass on the table and did a few more trips to the forest and back.

Luffy was lonely, but at least he was eating... he would gather herbs and roots in the forest and would make a trip every month to southern forest to trade. No one dare try to go with Luffy to the Northern forest, they called him crazy and suicidal. This routine of going back and forth continued for a year, Luffy never grew and blamed it for the three months of severe hunger he suffered for stunting his growth. But he had become faster and so much stronger, he was able to take down larger predators if they spotted him and had even taken out two younger wolves. He looked at his food supply, he had a large surplus of herbs that he was drying and was going to go on a trip to trade. He was doing up to three trips a month now, and he always had too much food. He wasn't ungrateful for the food but he felt very upset when he saw the large amount that he saved every week. He knew why he always saved some, in hope that maybe some people from the Southern forest would move and he could help them, make friends, and talk. God, he was always a chatterbox but then suddenly he was alone with no one to talk to. He would talk to the birds and many stuck around for the protection, food, and surplus nesting material that the lamb had to offer.

"UGGGHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!" Luffy was once again making various loud unhappy sounds which alerted all the birds nearby of his presence. Luffy rolled on his bed and eventually shot up into a sitting position, he had a night mare and woke to the empty cave that was his home. A sparrow that he had healed flew over and perched on his head and peeked over the rim of the hat and chirped, "whats wrong?" The sparrow's name was Flit and he had a very large vocabulary for a bird in the northern forest. Flit and his family were bred by a wolf pack to be messengers but during an attack the cage fell and broke and Flit flew off and got injured when he rammed into a tree. Flit was healed but stuck around Luffy so both would have company and also because of the fact that he was fed most of his life by wolves and that meant he didn't know how to find food easily. "Ugh, nothing... just realized I need more ginger root and food before we leave tomorrow." Luffy said to the bird. He forced himself up but had to steady himself as he became very dizzy. He had just gotten over the worst of an allergic reaction to a corn-snake bite. "Stupid snakes and their stupid poison, being all...all...STUPID!" Luffy hated snakes with a burning passion and was scared of them. He would stay home and recuperate more but he needed 1) more food and 2) to get ready for his trip to the southern forest. He stumbled around and set off to the northern forest. He finally reached the edge of the forest with Flit hitching a ride on his hat rim. They went forward, Luffy needed to stop often and sometimes went onto stages of delirium of severe shivering. He coughed and had to sit, Flit practically screeching in his ear to turn around and go home to rest. "Well if I go home empty handed I will have wasted energy and not have enough food to hold me till I get better! Plus! the animals of the southern forest need as many medical roots as possible! I cant go back yet until I at least get some food and medical herbs for myself!" Luffy forced himself up and stumbled further into the forest.

He stopped when he heard heavy rustling. "What was that?" Luffy strained to hear anything but couldn't tell where it came from. He continued to walk as though he shrugged off the sound, but he was on high alert, he was weaker and needed to use his surroundings to his advantage. The rustling happened again and Luffy leapt up and briskly climbed a tree till he was well over the ground. He did this silently and had looped the tree he had climbed to give the appearance of running away. He looked down and saw two very confused wolves, "idiots" he laughed to himself at his victory, but sadly the extra movement was taking its tole and Luffy REALLY needed to throw up. The wolves had left and Luffy was going to make a mad dash for the river so they wouldn't know his location by the smell. But the moment he hit the ground he was attacked and pinned by the taller of the two wolves. The sneered up at Luffy who seemed very frail. They blinked, wait... why was he so weak? But it was to late, the poor wolf holding Luffy up by the shirt had moved Luffy a little to much for the lambs stomach to take and had taken on a load of Luffy's sick. He screamed as he was drenched in vomit. Luffy threw up once more and with the temporary relief found he knocked both wolves out and beat them up pretty badly. He rummaged through their belongings and took some medicine, a water holder and bread out as his reward.

After rinsing out his mouth and drinking a lot of water the lamb walked through the forest before he began to tremble and whimper. He was SO lost, so so sososososososoooooo fucking lost. He curled up and waited for his dizziness to subside. Flit had left to try and figure out which way was home. Luffy had stayed hidden in some tall grass under a tree and was trying to warm up in the sun. He heard footsteps. He curled up even further and pushed himself as far as he could into the tree's trunk. The foot steps were getting closer, closer until Luffy heard the heavy breaths of a wolf trying to find a scent. He closed his eyes, "is this it?" he thought, he couldn't die here! But he was so weak and sickly right now... He held tightly onto the glimmer of hope that the wolf would leave him be, since he was so sick. He lifted his head to peer over the grass but his nose touched another nose. He blinked, he felt so calm for some reason. Luffy stared at the being in front of him. It was a very large male wolf, though all wolves seemed large since he himself was so tiny. The wolf was tan and had blue eyes and blond hair, his ears and tail were a light brown and he wore a blue suit jacket with a white shirt underneath, black pants and a blue top hat on his head. He was very handsome and Luffy could tell that even if he wasn't sick his best bet was to run for his life from this wolf.

Another wave of dizziness and shivers hit Luffy hard. He collapsed and trembled violently all the while staring at the wolf who towered over him standing on all fours, tail twitching and ears perked up. The wolf had dragged Luffy out from his nook in the tree and was then attacked by a furious bird of some sort. It kept pecking at him and he swatted it away. Luffy gasped and reached out for Flit but was lightly pushed to the ground. He felt the cold nose of the wolf rub against his feverish skin and it felt good. "Hmm, a sheep, what a surprise." A smooth, intelligent and deep voice drawled out. Luffy jumped a little and looked up at the wolf that stood on all fours over his tiny body. "I'm lost..." Luffy murmured, not sure why he told the wolf this but felt that it should know. "Hmm, was the little lamb abandoned by his flock?" The wolf smirked down at the sheep in a strangely evil and caring way (if that makes any sense). "No, I was always alone." Luffy stated his words were slow and drowsy. The wolf raised his eyebrow at this and jutted his nose into the crook of Luffy's neck. The lamb struggled but both hands were held above his head by the wolf as he smelled Luffy. The lamb gasped and tried to hold back giggles from the ticklish sensation. "Hmm, indeed you are alone. Ive never seen you here before... Ah, you must be the brave little sheep who moved in from the southern forest to have better food..." Luffy weakly nodded, his eyes half closed and filled with drowsiness. The blond nudged him, "hey, " he cooed gently "it's not fun if you fall asleep." "M' sorry," Luffy whispered, "M' just so~ tired..." Luffy emphasized the "so" by dragging it out. The blond chuckled at this and picked Luffy up and held him in his arms. "So warm..." Luffy smiled to himself at the pleasant feeling. "Is the little lamb sick?" The blond whispered into Luffy's ear, the lamb nodded weakly. "I was trying to get some food and herbs but I was attacked." The wolf held the lamb closer. "I wasn't hurt, but I ran to much and have no energy left..." The blond looked down, "How did you get away in such a state?" "I threw up on them and kicked their asses when they weren't looking!" Luffy smiled up at the blond who had burst into laughter at the idea. "Im Luffy, whats your name?" Luffy whispered, he was barely conscious. "Well, Luffy, Im not sure I should tell you... I'll get attached and feel bad if I eat you..." "S'ok" Luffy murmured, "I like you, you seem nice. Just don't want to be alone... so...alone.." Luffy was almost gone before he heard the wolf say his name was "Sabo." Luffy them blacked out with a small, adorable smile on his face.

The blond wolf named Sabo stared down at his prey. The kid was just SO FUCKING ADORABLE, he couldn't possibly... maybe in another sense...but he couldn't possibly eat the lamb for food. He nuzzled the lamb, he would feed him and love him and snuggle the little kid till he grew up and then they would live together...SHIT. Sabo snapped out of his little dream world and forgot about his brother for a moment there. Ace would certainly find out about the lamb, then the rest of the pack too... SHIT!


	2. He is saved

Disclaimer: I don't own One piece...I'm so sad...D,: Also, This fic will become a rated M fic soon ;) any ideas?

* * *

Sabo wrapped the lamb with his coat, careful not to stir the creature. He then looked around to make sure he wasn't spotted; any predator would be a threat since he would have to protect Luffy as well as himself. Once the coast was clear he ran to his den at full speed, he needed to get home before his brother did, or at least before the pack meeting tonight. He occasionally stopped when he got to close to other wolves. Luffy's scent was mainly covered by his cloak but it still caused a few wolves to poke around the area a little more than the blonde was comfortable with.

Once at the den, the blonde hurried in and went into his room. The den was a large cave, the center room was the largest and held a large girth for a fire, assorted pans and cooking utensils, a large table for meetings and eating, and various thick furs on the floor. A large mound of furs where piled near the fire for colder nights when the pack would sleep together if needed. Off the main room was five doors, one led to a small storage room, another a bathroom of some sorts where a small natural stream ran through for washing and drinking (though it was only used in winter when no one wanted to piss outside in -10 degree weather), two doors on opposite sides of the large main room led to two smaller bedrooms that held beds and other bedroom and personal crap, and finally the last door was a hatch door on the roof above the table used only in case of emergencies and quick escapes.

The large cave belonged to only two wolves, Sabo and his brother. The rest of their pack, if you could call it that lived in other caves. The system was rather complicated for their "pack," it consisted of multiple smaller groups to form a larger collective of people, making their territory larger and easier to protect. A small pack of wolves won't take on two wolves if they have another 30 or so back home who might find the smaller pack a threat. Sabo and his brother were a pair of lone wolves, extremely strong and were the leaders of the larger pack. The other groups, though most consisted of 5 or more, tended to have at least 1-3 extremely dangerous characters and the rest were regular or had particular talents helpful to the group. For example- one of the groups has a reindeer named Chopper who is a doctor, the particular group he belongs to is in the middle of the territory, closest to Sabo and his brother and is highly protected. It's not highly unusual for a pack of wolves to have another species in it; it's only rare when it's a herbivore and not another predictor like a leopard. The group consists of a few wolves that aren't strong in fighting at all, but inventing and fixing weapons for the rest of the pack. Each group has a leader and they tend to meet every week to discuss food and other issues. And every year the leaders of these massive packs and smaller packs meet together to discuss issues as well. All packs belong to a particular "zone," there are three zones in all. One called Spade Zone, Heart Zone, and Diamond Zone. The Spade Zone and Heart Zone were at peace and actually get along very well together, some packs even mix zones. The Diamond Zone is the smallest of the three, mainly consisting of larger predators like lions and tigers who strongly opposed herbivores being allowed in packs and thought them to be lower species. Needless to say, the other two zones didn't like them because they kept coming into others territories and on a few occasions killed lone wolves for food. The three zones are individually ruled by three people though they let the packs deal with their own issues themselves (they only really get involved if another zone is trying to take over and such). White beard, a MASSIVE white bear wolf, ruled the Spade Zone. Donquinox Doflamingo, a very large wolf with a feather pink cape, ruled the Heart Zone (he's not evil in this story or anything, just creepy and fluffy). And the Diamond Zone was ruled by a Tiger name Lucci (They really aren't important in this story or anything).

**-authors note:** this is really just an explanation of the grouping system here. May want to refer to again in later chapters!

Once in his room, Sabo gently laid the lamb down on his large bed and wrapped him up in furs. He placed some water and the plants the kid had collected on a side table for him to eat if hungry. Sabo then laid a wet cloth over the boy's forehead and fed him a spoon full of some medicine that Chopper, the packs doctor, said would bring down a fever and induce sleep. Thankfully the kid swallowed but made a face in his sleep at the taste which caused Sabo to laugh at his reaction. Sabo left for a moment and came back with some rope, he frowned at the fact he had to do this, but he couldn't risk the kid waking up and making a run for it deep in wolf territory. He wouldn't survive even an hour, a larger herbivore like Luffy not under the protection of a pack would be killed instantly. He tied the rope around Luffy's neck loose enough to breathe comfortably but tight enough so I couldn't be slipped over the head. The tied the other end of the long rope to the bed post, using a knot that is impossible to untie by hand. He then removed his emergency dagger from the side table so Luffy couldn't cut it. The lamb could probably bite through the rope eventually, but Sabo wasn't going to be gone for long and really wanted to be back before Luffy woke up so he could remove the rope.

Sabo then left the den, he needed to catch something and decided to go for something easy but smaller. When he was done hunting he had killed 3 rabbits, which in the Northern forest where about the size of Rat terriers (mid-range between small and medium sized dog=crap ton larger than regular wild rabbits). After an hour of hunting or so he headed back home, he skinned and gutted the rabbits and set them close to the fire to cook. He checked in on Luffy and was glad to see the kid was still asleep. He pulled out a curved piece of metal with a handle and used it to loosen the knot of the rope loop around Luffy's neck, he then slipped it over the younger's head and removed the lambs straw hat placing it on the side table with the water and food on it. He placed a note on it hoping the boy could read. He brushed some of the black locks away from the others face and smiled, he then re-soaked the cloth on Luffy's forehead and left closing and locking the door to his room to finish setting up for tonight's meeting.

* * *

Luffy woke with a start, he half expected to wake up in his room at home but was sadly mistaken. He was on a large bed covered in warm blankets he felt a lot better than he did awhile ago but he felt very groggy and drugged up. He looked around the bare room which only seemed to hold a bed, dresser, and a small fireplace. He turned to look to the side and found a door. When he tried to open it he found it was locked and he began to panic. He whipped his head around and saw to his delight his beloved straw hat which he grabbed immediately and clutched it close to his chest. He saw on the side table was a plate of food which consisted of a loaf of bread, two carrots and some dried fish. Next to it was a glass of water and a not labeled _Little Lamb, _he was cautious when he picked up the note and climbed back into the bed with it. Luffy coughed a bit and gingerly took a sip from the glass and nibbled on the bread. The note read:

_Dear Luffy,_

_I'm sorry if you're a little freighted and scared right now. I will be back in a bit, please do not make to much noise or try to leave the room, you are in a wolves den and I don't want you to attract too much attention to my room. Don't worry, I wont harm you. Please eat, drink a bit and sleep. I gave you some medicine to reduce your fever. Please just stay quiet for now._

_Thank you,_

_Sabo_

Oh… my… God…. HE WAS IN A WOLVES DEN?! He strained to remember what happened after he was attacked by those two wolves that he emptied his stomach contents on. OhGodOhgodohgod! He started to hyperventilate and tremble violently. He loosened his grip on the note that was now severely crumpled up and read it again and again _"I'm sorry if you're a little frightened…Don't worry I wont harm you… Please stay quiet…" _ Luffy calmed down a bit. It seemed that this guy wasn't going to hurt him… wait, how did he know Luffy's name, and why did Sabo sound so familiar. The lamb dropped the letter in shock, he remembered! Sabo was the wolf that found him when he passed out in the forest! He curled up in the bed and tried to hide in the mass of blankets, he was scared… he just wanted to go back to home. Luffy sniffled and let the tears build up in his eyes. He was instructed not to lure any attention to the room, so he assumed that meant there were more wolves on the other side of the door so he kept quiet.

* * *

Sabo leaned back in his chair at the large table in the center of his den. Across from him was Ace, his brother, he had raven hair with equally dark wolf ears and a tail. He usually wore no shirt which showed his tattooed arms and well built chest, he sported a pair of baggy shorts a string of red beads and a cowboy hat with a smiling and frowning face symbol on the rim. Sabo always questioned his brother style, though it suited him well. Sabo had his top hat with goggles on the rim placed on the table as he listened to the other lead wolves talk about issues and such. He wasn't really listening, just more stuff about how the diamond packs where trying to invade the areas owned by the spade and heart packs. Sabo had his eyes closed he opened one and peeked at the people around the table: Ace, one of the top leaders of the Spade Zone under White Beard along with Marco the Phoenix and Thatch who was also a wolf. Around the table besides these three was Chopper the reindeer doctor, Usopp and Franky the weapons and building masters, Sanji a bull who prepared meals, Nami the fox, Zoro a lone wolf who hung around the area and just became part of the pack for some reason. There where others who were there outside of the pack though: Trafalgar Law the leader of the neighboring heart pack, with him was Bepo a polar bear along with Sachi and Penguin who were both wolves. Next was Eutassas Kidd a largely feared Bull who led a lone pack in the area (they don't choose between Heart or Spade though they keep at peace), with him was a wolf named Killer. Also, Boa Hancock, a snake like being who was very beautiful she had her two sisters with her. Not to mention a bunch of other wolves from Ace's pack – Sabo being second in charge sat by him. There where so many animals around that no one even smelled Luffy's scent, much to Sabo's relief.

Sabo jolted out of his thoughts when he heard a loud shout from Sanji for everyone to shut up because Nami-san was trying to speak but it was too loud. Everything went quiet; Nami thanked Sanji and laid out a large map on the table. She began to point out where territory was now compared to two years ago and how it had shrunk enough to effect food supply. The Diamond Packs where heading in and had tried to attack a few of the territories near the edge. Pretty mush this meeting was a reminder for the huge get-together of the Heart and Spade Zone to determine on what to do about the Diamond Zone. White Beard and Doflamingo along with there primary leaders where going to be there. After that the meeting was adjourned and everyone began to leave to their respected territories. Trafalgar stopped at the mouth of the cave and took a whiff of the air giving Sabo a quizzical look. "Lamb?" he questioned. Sabo calmly answered back "We had Rabbit for dinner, not to mention Chopper was here, the mixed scent can throw you off." Law stared at him, quirking an eyebrow and nodded before grabbing his hat and sword to walk towards a frantic Bepo.

The blond peered over and saw Ace having another one of his narcoleptic fits, Marco groaned in annoyance on how their conversation just abruptly ended. He tossed Ace over his shoulders and threw him onto his bed in his room, the phoenix bid Sabo a good-night and flew off with his set of fiery wings of blue and yellow, a few of his other followers which consisted of different bird species also bid Sabo farewell and flew off. He yawned and sealed the cave's entrance with a drape made of vines. He then threw some more wood on the fire in the main room; a few members of the pack would be staying here tonight but had gone to Sanji first to eat.

He unlocked the door and entered his room and carefully re-locked it from the inside. He turned to his bed and saw a small bundle of blankets curled up into a tight, trembling ball. He sighed and removed his clothes only to replace them with more comfortable flannel clothing which he slept in. Just as he was about to put his shirt on he whipped around and snatched Luffy from the ground. Luffy wanted to scream but his mouth was covered by a large hand. Luffy flailed about in terror he cursed himself for not waiting by the door to make a break for it. Sabo continued to hold the smaller being until Luffy calmed down enough and breathe regularly through his nose. "Please don't yell, I wont get in trouble but I'm more worried about your safety here, if my brother Ace hears you I'm not sure I can hold him back." Sabo whispered in Luffy's ear, he sat down on the bed and held Luffy in his lap. His hand still covered the kid's mouth and he leaned in close "You won't scream right?" Luffy nodded slowly and the hand was removed. Luffy looked up at the blond wolf and started to tremble. Sabo mistook this as a sign of being cold and removed Luffy's clothes, which caused more trembling and a few whimpers to escape the lamb. Luffy was now left in just his boxers, he then felt is thin arms being lifted to fit into a soft shirt, he was stood up and the garment fell onto his body. The shirt was huge on him, his left shoulder peaked out from the collar of the blue shirt and it covered his knees easily. He looked up at the wolf who then scooped him back up and laid down with the lamb in his bed. Luffy was held closely to Sabo's chest. _'It's so warm'_ Luffy thought he tried to stay awake and hope the wolf would let him go, but it was so warm and comfortable, and the fact that Sabo was gently petting his head wasn't helping, he soon was consumed by it and fell into a world of dreams.


	3. He is loved

Luffy was currently being cleaned by Sabo. He had been cleaned before and was used to Sabo using his tongue in some cases cause that's just how dogs are. Luffy had been under Sabo's care for a week now, but this cleaning was a lot different from previous ones. Luffy shivered under the warm and wet appendage gliding over his body, he had been eating some soup but sneezed halfway through, his face and chest was dripping in the substance. How he got so messy was a mystery.

Sabo held back his laughter at the scene and removed the kid's clothes before lapping at the leftover soup. He started with Luffy's cute face, the cheeks where first of course, then his chin. Sabo had trailed his tongue from Luffy's chin up to his lips where Sabo made sure was clean. Then he slurped at the lambs neck and collar bone. He darted his tongue to Luffy's ears where he earned a moan from the lamb. He stopped at the sound and looked at Luffy who held one hand to his ear, the boy looked up at Sabo in confusion, not sure why it felt so good. Sabo then dug his tongue into the crook of Luffy's neck and trailed it up to the base of the chin, he began to nibble the skin which forced another quiet moan from Luffy. "Nh... I think you got it all Sabo, I'm good now thanks!" Luffy bargained and tried to get off of Sabo's lap but was forced back onto the bed. "Hold on Lu, some went down here." Sabo darted his tongue into the lambs belly button, causing the lamb to squeal loudly and squirm on the sheets. Sabo went up to the ravens chest and sucked on the soft flesh watching as his marks became visible. He trailed back down and sucked on the area below Luffy's naval causing giggles to leave the smaller one. He trailed lower and lower until Luffy couldn't handle all the ticklish feeling he was getting from being licked. "Sabo! I think I'm clean now!"

The blond looked up at the lamb and placed his forehead on Luffy's stomach in disappointment, he twitched his fluffy ears on Luffy's sensitive stomach which made the boy squeal in ticklish agony again.

*BANG BANG!*

Sabo shot up from his bed and looked at the door cursing.

"Sabo! What are you doing in their?!" Ace yelled from the other side of the locked door, "Why the fuck is your door locked?!"

'Shitshitshitshitshit!' Sabo cursed inwardly, why NOW?! He looked at Luffy who looked terrified and very flushed. He wrapped the boy in blankets and nestled him between the large pillows on the bed so he looked like just another pillow. Sabo then unlocked the door and opened it just a bit so Ace could only see his head.

"Yes, Ace, can I help you?" Sabo asked politely with a hint of annoyance laced between his words. "What are you doing? I heard weird noises coming from in here" Ace questioned, "and I know that it wasn't you making that noise, it was too high pitched."

"It was nothing, you were hearing things." Sabo said a little to curtly for Ace's liking.

The next five minutes consisted of Ace pushing at full force on the door while Sabo did the same on the other side.

"What the fuck is your problem?! Just open the door!"

"Haven't you ever heard of PRIVACY?!"

"We're brothers for God's sake! Just open the door!"

"Ace, I love you and respect you."

"Ok..."

"But when I tell you to back the fuck off, I mean BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

"For the love of God Sabo, just let me in! Don't be such a pussy about it!"

"No! You stop being the pussy! Just leave it be!"

"What? Are you having your period or something?" Ace sneered as he let up on pushing a little only to throw all of his body weight onto the door. Sabo yelped at the sudden force that was added to the door but held his ground.

"I swear to God Ace..."

"Ooooooo Sabo's on his period! Everyone watch out he gets very moody when it his time of month." Ace whispered the last part but Sabo still picked it up. He then let the door go and watched Ace stumble in just a bit before slamming it close in his brothers face, none to gently either.

"FUCK!? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Ace continued to yell profanities at his brother for slamming a door in his face. Soon after the door slammed open, the hinges ripped off the stone wall, a large chard dent on Ace's side of the door showed the evidence of one of his "fire fists." He lunged at Sabo, who was pushed on to the bed by the force of the door, in rage. Sabo blocked Ace trying to get him away from the bed. Ace then grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at his brother. Sabo grunted as he got a face full of feathers, another pillow came flying which he caught incase it was Luffy. Ace went to grab for the middle pillow that was trembling slightly.

"WAIT! OK ok, I'm sorry alright? Just leave now, I have to fix my door." Sabo quickly apologized and tried to usher Ace out of the room.

"Wait... whats that smell?" Ace questioned, Sabo stiffened and pushed Ace along a little faster. Ace dug his heel in the ground and glared at Sabo, then grinned evilly. "Sabo, honey, tell me why your room smells. Like. Sheep?" Sabo was then pushed down on the bed while Ace held him there and examined the room. He glanced over at the last "pillow" that trembled slightly. Ace snatched the pillow and held it close. "Sabo... this is a very tiny lamb." Ace peeled the blanket away from Luffy's face and stared, realization hitting him as to why Sabo was protecting this lamb.

"Oh." He said, as though he understood perfectly.

"It's not like that..." Sabo snapped back.

"Sure as hell doesn't look like it." Ace stated, he didn't seem mad or annoyed, just amused as he held the lamb in his arms. He bent down and buried his nose into Luffy's neck, enjoying the lovely scent the lamb emitted. He lapped at the smaller forms neck, causing it to whine loudly. Ace felt up the blanket to get a size comparison, the lamb was really curled up and skinny. He removed the blankets and placed the lamb on the floor, its head reached just below Ace's chest-very very tiny. Ace then tied the blanket around the lambs waist and stood on the other end so it couldn't run away. The lamb looked at the blanket that was tied around his waist and looked up at Ace and Sabo who peered down at him. He knew his position and how improbable it was for him to run away. So he just sat down with his legs crossed and waited for the two to do whatever it is they were going to do.

* * *

"So..." Ace sighed. The seating arrangement had changed a bit and Luffy was now dozing off in Sabo's lap while Ace was perched on the bed. The door was placed back in its frame though it could no longer open without falling out of its frame- they would have to fix that soon. Ace looked at the lamb wearily "you picked up a sick animal Sabo." "I know what I did" Sabo barked back, hugging Luffy to his chest in a protective manner. Luffy sat perfectly still, ready to bolt for the door at any moment if needed.

Luffy was then yanked out of Sabo's grip and held up by his shirt. Sabo leapt up and growled at Ace in a predatory manner. "Calm down! I'm just look'n!" Ace barked back at his brother. He held the lamb up higher to get a better look at the kid. _"Tiny, skinny, runt like, somewhat cute- is he glaring at me? Hmmm feisty, okay I can deal with a little feisty"_ Ace lifted the shirt up to examine the lambs body, it was very skinny and he weighed next to nothing. _"Have to fatten him up a crap ton if we end up eating him... Well if he doesn't eat too much we could keep him like a pet... It CAN get pretty cold at night here- use him like a heater or something." _He then lightly stroked the lambs stomach with the tips of his fingers, the kid in returned squirmed in mid air and let out a small whine that Ace found very... Nice. "_Sensitive... Well ain't that nice, hmmm I wonder..."_ What ace did next shocked Sabo, he lifted Luffy up further and licked the kids lower abdomen. Luffy groaned at the familiar feeling of a tongue swiping across his stomach. He trembled lightly and again he experienced the odd sensation of hands trailing down to the hem of his jean shorts, he struggled and tried to push Ace and his hands off. He covered himself with his hands and refused to budge. Ace was starting to get agitated and was getting ready to probably hit the kid.

Sabo saw this and in an effort to save Luffy from more pain than necessary he took out the rope from under his bed and approached slowly. Ace saw his brothers intentions and shifted to make an opening for Sabo to grab Luffy's right arm and leg. Sabo grabbed the two limbs and securely tied them. After a lot of wailing from Luffy. They approached the second set but Luffy was flailing about to much, the two wolves switched places and Ace held the rope while Sabo eased Luffy's legs onto his lap. Luffy was facing downward into the blankets as his legs where lifted, he kept struggling with all his might. Then Sabo began to rub between Luffy's legs gently, he swirled his hands around the crotch area, taking a lot of time for the area where the lambs balls where. He began scratching the sensitive area and Luffy wailed loudly for him to stop. Instead, Sabo began to rub faster which made Luffy pant gently and shift in Sabo's lap. He barely noticed when Ace took his wrist and ankle and tied them together.

Luffy began to cry as he felt Sabo rub him more between his legs and was lifted up by Ace who took pleasure in licking the lambs nipples. "Stop! Please... It's weird!" Both ignored the pleas of the smaller two wolves licked their lips as they towered over their prey. Sabo leaned in to lick and peck lovingly at the little lamb's neck. The boy trembled and gripped at the sheets and began sobbing pitifully. He looked around frantically while he wiggled on the large bed. His pants were ripped off of his body and Ace licked up from the ankle of the boy to his thighs. He sniffed the boy's crotch area and smirked as he felt the body tremble beneath him. Sabo gently removed the boy's hat causing Luffy to wail at the wolf to give it back. Sabo placed it on the bedside table near by and sat next to Luffy, kissing and assuring him the hat would be fine. He then freed Luffy from his rope binds and quickly grabbed the boy around the waist to prevent him from escaping. Luffy was turned around and placed in Ace's lap and had to face a now shirtless Sabo. His large red shirt was disposed of as well. Luffy laid exposed to the two large wolves and tried to cover himself, his fluffy tail finally exposed to the two which was usually concealed within his pants. Ace's and Sabo's ears twitched is interest at the white appendage. Ace grabbed it and tugged and massaged it causing Luffy to squeal in surprise and flail about.

"P-please... are you going to eat me?" Luffy sniffled out. Ace cupped Luffy's head in his large hand and pecked at the boys crying face while Sabo worked on the neck and tried to urge Luffy's hands away from his private parts. "I don't think we could eat you. Your to cute and skinny to be edible, so just get comfortable." Ace stated as he continued to trail his hands down to Luffy's hips and penis. "He's to scared Ace, he wont get hard this way." Sabo sighed while taking Luffy from Ace so he could kiss the boy. He shoved his tongue into the tiny mouth and explored to wet cavern within, loving the sweet taste. "I'd like to see him come once, even if its just from foreplay. He's got to be a virgin and probably hasn't even touched himself down there, so this should be fun." Ace drawled as he bent down to lap at Luffy's limp penis until it started to warm up. Luffy cried out some more into Sabo's mouth, he couldn't breath and tried to push the larger being away, which he knew was impossible. He was eventually released and he gasped for air and panted at the new found heat pooling up in his crotch area. His back was facing Sabo who was now enjoying playing with the boys nipples and licking the fluffy ears. Ace sucked him down there and had realized that Luffy was extremely weak to pleasure. The boy was sobbing in pleasure and pure ecstasy and he hadn't even come yet. Ace used one hand to grab the base of Luffy's erection, "Hey, watch this! How long you think he will last?" Ace asked to Sabo, tilting his head in mock wonder. "Hmm, maybe two minutes or so." Ace looked at him and smirked "I bet I can get the little lamb to cum in bucket loads in less than one minute." Sabo smirked too; Luffy looked terrified and gripped at the blond wolf's arms that kept him in place. "Ok, lets make a bet, if you can get him to cum in under a minute then you can have him first, if not, I do." "What do you mean by come?" Luffy asked his ears flat on his head in fear. Both wolves looked down but not really surprised by the statement but became even more driven to make the boy have one of the most mind blowing orgasms he would ever have on his first go. Ace flattened his other hand and held it over the head of Luffy's shaft while he held it in place with another. "You better grip him tightly, he'll buck around for sure the minute I touch him," Ace stated in a cocky manner. Sabo wrapped his legs around the sheep's so he could keep them open for his brother, "Ok, time starts now." Sabo said.

Luffy felt like he was going to die, or go insane at least. Ace had put his flat hand on the head of his penis and began viciously rubbing back and forth to the point where the bed shook and you could barley see his hand. Luffy screamed and screamed in his state of sensory overload, he began convulsing and lashing about while being held down by the larger blond. "Shit he's actually a little strong!" Sabo yelped in surprise, he tightened his grip and watched as Luffy's screams of blinding pleasure became quiet screeches, it felt so good that Luffy couldn't speak. "Thirty more seconds Ace," Sabo reported, "Come on Luffy, hold out a little longer; I'll be gentler with you." Wanting to take the lamb first, Sabo tried to lure the small herbivore to his side. Ace took this as a challenge and began licking and sucked as hard as he could on Luffy's balls, while rubbing the top. "IM DYING! MAKE IT STOP! IM GONNA DIE! SOMETHINGS COMING!AHHH! AHH! GAAAAH- COMIN-AAAAAA!" Ace smirked in triumph and removed Luffy from Sabo's grip so they could get a better view. If it was possible at all, Ace picked up the pace and watched as Luffy screamed bloody murder for a good minute as cum shot out of his penis and sprayed everywhere as Ace forced the sheep to ride out his forced orgasm with his vicious strokes. Luffy shrieked as his orgasm finally began to stop. He felt himself being picked up and shook a bit before he slipped into darkness.

"Dammit! He passed out!" Ace growled. "Just give him a minute; we'll wake him up in a bit. I'm actually surprised he didn't pass out earlier." Sabo said, trying to soothe his brother with a concerned look on his face. Luffy was unconscious but his body continued to convulse from the after glow of his orgasm. Sabo removed his hat and placed it near Luffy's, Ace did the same. "This hat..." Ace pondered out loud, "it's the hat of that red wolf that has the really powerful pack that doesn't bother us or go into our territory."

"How'd Luffy get a hold of it?"

"Don't know but I'm pretty sure the valley that was burned used to be the red wolf's territory..." The brothers looked at Luffy.

"He's managed to survive the North Forest for a year now and take on a few wolves too. Maybe we are underestimating him?"

"Maybe, he could be useful later. We should hold on to him."

"Ace, I highly doubt he will stay with the animals that raped him."

"Who said we were giving him a choice?" With that, the brothers stared mutely at Luffy.


	4. He is mine

Luffy woke up after seeing white. "Ahhn!" He moaned loudly. He opened his eyes which were now puffy and red from crying. He was on Ace's lap and his legs where being held _up_ by him as well. Sabo was licking Luffy's semi-erect penis while thrusting a finger in and out of his entrance. He hit something inside that made Luffy jump and see white again.

"Agh! Nnn stop!"

"Ah, he's awake now!" Ace said before nuzzling the lambs neck and kissing him forcefully. The two tongues meshed together, one was trying to push the other out but was failing miserably. Sabo once again hit the spot and Luffy convulsed and moan loudly into Ace's mouth. He gasped and writhed as Sabo continued to add a second finger which he used to scissor Luffy's virgin entrance. He continued to add fingers in a desperate attempt to stretch the Lamb's body to be able to hold his brother. Sabo was severely worried on how Luffy would hold up with his and Ace's size. The lamb was so small and petite that he worried about his health.

Luffy felt like he was about to come again but he was denied when Sabo removed his three fingers. The lamb gave a small sigh of relief though he felt needy and un-satisfied. He was then laid on the bed and his hips where grabbed and lifted up to align with Ace's length. Luffy dared to peer back and began struggling with all his might once he saw Ace's size. Sabo tried to calm the lamb and hold him down but he continued to fight back. Ace grew impatient and yanked Luffy into position and was ready to plow right in. His tip got in and just before he thrust the rest of the way Sabo growled deeply. Ace groaned in need but Sabo continued to bare his teeth to warn his brother. Ace the slowly proceeded and stopped when Luffy needed time to adjust.

'_Oh my God... it hurts...'_ Luffy whimpered in pain quietly and started to bite down on Sabo's pants leg to muffle his moans. Ace started to thrust in and out grunting with each movement "He's so fucking tight!" Ace growled and leaned forward to lean his forehead on Luffy's back and trembled as he continued his shallow thrusts. "Oh God, oh God..." Ace hummed in delight as Luffy began to moan and tighten up even more as his prostate was hit again and again by Ace. Luffy was propped up on Ace's lap and bounced up and down while Sabo watched. His erection was painfully hard, he couldn't wait to bury himself in Luffy. Sabo growled at Ace every time Luffy gave a sound of pain. The lamb started to moan louder and held his arms out trying to reach Sabo. Sabo and Ace's eyes widened at the gesture and Sabo was quick to comply gently holding Luffy while Ace continued to thrust into the tight heat. He was too bent on coming to be jealous of who was receiving Luffy's affection right now. He continued to thrust, hissing as heat continued to tighten up around him. Ace then began pumping Luffy's erection in time with his thrusts. Luffy gripped Sabo and whined as his climax was fast approaching on him.

Ace shivered as Luffy tightened up around him one last time before he came, Ace then released his load into the lamb. He continued to ride out his orgasm and collapsed on top of Luffy and laid his head in the crook of his brothers neck. Sabo looked down at the mess and gently petted Ace who couldn't seem to calm down. "You've been saving up I see..." Ace groaned in response, he really hadn't had time to focus on his sexual needs and neglected them so this experience was way to much for him to handle. Ace pulled out of Luffy with a small whine. Luffy was trembling and wanted to sleep but he found himself facing Sabo who kissed him passionately. Ace was dead for the moment and had drifted to sleep. Sabo moved his brother away slightly and lifted the lamb up by the armpits ad positioned him on his lap. The blond sheathed himself in Luffy and groaned at the tightness. "God... how can you be so tight after all of that" Sabo said motioning to Ace. Luffy didn't respond, only desperately clung to Sabo like he was a life line to his sanity.

Sabo knew he would come a lot faster than Ace did because he had been hard for so long. He lapped at Luffy's neck before pecking the underside of the chin and around his eyes to catch the tears that had spilled out. He hushed Luffy gently and slowly bounced him up and down on his lap. He was close but wanted Luffy to feel it as well. He reached his hand down and grabbed the lambs neglected cock and stroked it lovingly. Luffy mewled at each thrust which constantly hit his prostate head on.

"Unnn! Noooo... Too m-much!" Luffy stuttered in agony as he felt his third climax approaching fast.

"Does it feel good? Can you feel me thrusting into you? Your so damn tight, it's driving me mad!" Sabo grinned wickedly as he felt Luffy tighten up around him more due to his embarrassing words. "What's this? You like it when I talk dirty to you? How perverted... To think you where so innocent to!" Luffy began to cry openly, not a pleasures cry but a embarrassed, being bullied too much cry. 'Ok, pushed him a little far with that.' Sabo cooed Luffy's name and kissed him murmuring strings of "I'm sorry" "shhh it's ok, I'm almost done" and "am I too rough? Gonna come soon?"

"Mmmmmnnn..." Luffy clenched his teeth together as his legs began to twitch violently.

"Almost there?" Sabo whispered into the lambs ear.

"I don't wanna!" Luffy sobbed. He really didn't want to come anymore, it was too much for his first time.

"Shhh, it's okay. You only have to come once more then we are done. Ok?" Sabo was almost there, he was worried about Luffy too. He became very attached and didn't want Luffy to hurt or be scared. 'Three times is too much for a first time...' Sabo glared at his brothers sleeping form.

A few more thrusts and consistent pumping brought Luffy over the edge, he clenched up his entire body as he came the third time that night. Barely any cum came out, and it hurt a bit but still made him see stars and lose control of his body. The tightness pushed Sabo so close to the edge that two more thrusts was all he needed to release his load into Luffy's twitching heat. Sabo gasped as he climaxed, shivering slightly and whimpering quietly. He felt Luffy go limp and looked over to see Ace awake and staring wide eyed at them. Sabo grunted as he removed himself from Luffy and carried the unconscious lamb to the bathroom to wash up before going to bed.

Ace walked beside Sabo and gently touched Luffy's face in a caring manner. "You definitely picked up something good brother, we will definitely be keeping him!" Sabo smirked in agreement before both leaned in to peck the lamb gently on the temple.

'_My Luffy_' they both thought simultaneously.


End file.
